FNAF Cstudents
by ThatOneGuyYouHate
Summary: Chris and August are twins. But the difference is that August gets the attention, and Chris is his shadow of the better half. But that all changed. Chris, now recognized as the bravest kid at school, stopped Vincent of taking more lives. Now, a harem is taking place for Chris. Every girl at school wants him. And Chris's heart thrives for someone. Rated M: adult language and themes.


**Author's Note: since my Truth or Dare story was taken down, I had decided to do something else. PM me if you have any OC ideas. Enjoy.**

Chris's POV

Summer just ended, and tomorrow is the first day of school. All I heard was hell would be let loose. But I don't care. I don't even get noticed anyways. August is the one who gets the attention. Me and August are twins, but we live in two different universes. One is of August, were I don't exist, and my universe, alone with just me in it. But I wish for things to get better, a wish with no chance of happening. Of course, I'm not an ordinary 16-year-old, but a magician, a user of PSI, a flow of psychic energy. But August just uses it to get girls. I couldn't care less, to be honest, as long as he doesn't accidentally burn down the school. Enough of me ranting. I got to get to bed.

third person POV

Chris had gotten up to the sound of his alarm. He was up at 6:10, fairly early. He had gotten dressed in 5 minutes. After that, August had already gotten up. His white hair was ruffled. He lazily walked towards the bathroom for his shower. Chris was on the table with his grilled cheese in his hand. He had already took a shower.

"August, hurry your ass up!"

"Alright, Chris! Jesus Christ!"

It was 6:33, close to having to leave. Chris and August lived in one roof, with no parents around. Paradise, sure. But it is harder than balls. They had to fend for themselves. But, all in all, they loved where they lived.

"God damnit August, what the hell are you doing in there?" Chris shouted. He went to the bathroom to check on August. Usually, this would turn into Yaoi shit, but not here. Chris found the August had vanished. Since both could use PSI, two things could have happened. Either August teleported somewhere, or he was gone for real. Chris found several marks, that that resembles fire. Yep, it was teleportation.

"August!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs.

August's POV

I wounded what Chris thinks of when he finds out I'm gone. This is so funny. And it's so well planned.

*time skip to school| third person POV*

Chris finally found August in the back of his car. It was rather odd. Chris and August entered the school as sophomores, last year their freshman year. Chris was rather pissed. August walked down the hall, soon to encounter Chica and Christina, two hispanic students, hair bleached into a gold blond, who go to this school. Their parents named Chica after her cute look, as "chica" meant cutie. Christina was often called "Toy Chica", as Christina wore makeup. A lot of makeup. Maybe a store worth of makeup, that made her look like a doll. It's weird. Chica and Toy Chica had blocked August's way. Chris had passed them before they blocked his way.

"Hey, look who it is" Chica said. Chris gave his unamused face. He used to not care, but it has started to get to him. He's starting to feel jealous. It hurts him. Worse than being stabbed, cuz jealousy does feel like being stabbed. He just acted like he would. Just quietly walk away.

 _Hood up, head down, no connections_ Chris thought. Three rules Chris followed, but this wasn't needed. He wouldn't be recognized. He had been wearing a hoodie and a Smash Bros logo shirt underneath instead of his loose polo shirt. Chris noticed a girl, his age, with purple dyed hair and...bunny ears?! What is this, a school, or a strip club? As retarded she looked, the girl noticed Chris, and went running to him.

"Hi!" The girl said. Chris wasn't sure what to say. He just stood there.

"Hi?" Chris was able to say. Nobody had ever noticed him before. He had no idea what to say.

"Can you help me with something?" the girl asked

"Sure, what is it?"

" I was wondering if you could help me were room 217 is."

" Mr. Fazbear's room?"

"Yeah"

Chris got to know the girl, who was Bonnie. Chris ultimately lead Bonnie to Mr. Fazbear's room. In the room, aside from August, was Chica, Toy Chica, Frederick B. Fazbear, the teacher's son, Mary, a friend of Chica, Bonbon, Bonnie's sister, Foxy, a boy who was legitimately named that, Foxy's sister Roxy (I think their parents ran out of names),Jane, Billy's twin, Grayson and Vector, one of August's friend, and Silvex, a boy with hair dyed silver. Everybody calls him that. Even the rest were complete strangers. Class started. Than, the door came crashing down. A man, with a .75 glock went into the room.

"Get your fucking heads to the ground!"

 **Well, that's Cstudents. Hopefully, this doesn't get taken down. Then again, why would it be.**

 **Chris: wait, this is gonna center around me?**

 **Author: yeah. It's also a harem.**

 **Bonbon: a what?**

 **Chica: wait, I'm not a slut, am I?**

 **Author: it is if I say so. (If you didn't know, age of consent is at 16)**

 **Chris: wait, this is a harem about me?**

 **Author: pretty much.**

 **August: what about me**

 **Author: a few here and there. I think this is enough of a conversation.**

Chris/August: See Ya!


End file.
